The Lure of The Flame
by sukebanangie
Summary: What would happen if the girl embraced the dark side, fell wholly into it's power and beauty, and while the boy tried to shun the light, she tried desperately to keep it. What if together, they burned brightly regardless.


_It's Author's Note time! Also, Spoilers~!_

 _WHAT, MIND, WHAT?! Let me start by saying, I love the dark side. I remember years ago, playing Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and I could only go down the light side path. I'm not sure when that changed, but to me, nothing beats the dark side. Luckily, the dark side is my wife's favorite too. Anyway, moving on! This is full of spoilers, so beware. I didn't plan on writing fanfiction for Reylo. Like, I absolutely DID NOT. I write a lot of fanfiction, but I had zero desire to do so for this ship. It's a ship I don't want to ship, because of what Kylo did to his father and because... He's kind of whiny. But I did, from the moment they were both on screen. Anyway, these words came into my head (around 5AM), and I knew if I didn't write them down as quickly as I could, I'd forget them. Oh, and yes, it's short. I know._

~o~

The bright sun that sat in the sky over Jakku. The mirage that shimmered as she scavenged. The glint on the helmet she'd throw over her eyes sometimes while eating. Light was constant in Rey's life. So why, after looking into his mind and opening her eyes, did they feel heavily lidded, as if she was intoxicated by the darkness she had seen. Rey was light. Kylo was darkness. But, the darkness she wanted to consume wasn't just him, and oh, deep down she did find him quite attractive. But no. This wasn't about him, not right now. She had the urge to draw the darkness from the sky, from everything surrounding them in the small metal room, from the Force itself, into her chest. There was a belonging and that terrified her, and she let the feeling rush through her as Kylo watched, wide-eyed, confused. He didn't see the frightened girl, whose mind he searched. He didn't see the quick to act, skilled woman that he encountered when they first met.

He had never witnessed anyone but himself falling to the dark side, and that wasn't instant. That was slow, happening over time. This was a crash of the Force, flooding her, and he wasn't sure what to do so he ran his hands over his legs. This wasn't supposed to happen. He just wanted to find the map… Okay, that was a lie. He was interested in the scavenger, the fighter. But he needed the map, so he needed her, and now she needed something that he wasn't sure he could give.

Could he teach her? Did she need teaching… It's as if the Force was meant to fill her with darkness, like this was something she was born into. The Force… The fact that an untrained girl could enter his mind, was amazing. Despite that, no, of course she needed teaching. Deep down, Kylo knew he wasn't fit to teach anyone. He'd heard what the Stormtroopers said about him, and until he unleashed his rage, rarely did anyone respect him and they only respected him long enough to get out of his way, most of the time. Sometimes, they listened, but that wasn't enough and he'd talk to his Grandfather when he was alone, cursing them.

But here he was, with a brilliant girl who's heart was beating in the darkness, in both senses. She turned to look at him, as if she'd devour him, like a wild animal but not one that was captive as she clearly was. Kylo looked different to her, she had looked into him and didn't know what she saw, but right now, she didn't feel fear towards him, she would describe the feeling as feeling equal, but her heart was pounding and she was sweating and she didn't understand what was happening and that did scare her. She wanted to feel the light on her skin, which was always there. But this eclipse felt so much more real, so much more passionate, like a flame in the darkness… She was the light, but also the dark. But she didn't understand that, not yet.

This was obviously a mind trick, this was his doing, and she seethed as she said so. Kylo just looked at her, knowing that she knew that that was a lie. He pushed his face closer to hers, his palms cupping her cheeks as his fingertips rested on her temples. He didn't need to search her for answers, and she didn't need to give him any, because they both knew that she had already succumbed to something so natural within her, something that frightened them both.


End file.
